


Nothing Can Keep Us Apart

by Dragon_Angel_6712



Category: Korean Actor RPF, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. Fusion, Break Up, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fanfiction, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. References, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, One True Pairing, POV Third Person, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Angel_6712/pseuds/Dragon_Angel_6712
Summary: Based loosely on "Your Name" (Kimi no nawa)~Yoon Shi Yoon and Seo Eun Ji (Y/N) are star crossed lovers, what would happen when the God will test them of their love?Are just meant to be with each other just because they're star crossed?Is their love just a fantasy?And nothing more?
Relationships: Yoon Shi Yoon/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know my this work of fiction wouldn't make much sense because
> 
> 1\. At that time, I had recently watched "Your Name" (Kimi no nawa) and I was mad about Taki and Mitsuha
> 
> 2\. I genuinely wanted to read and write fan fictions on my bias and beloved actor, Yoon Shi Yoon
> 
> 3\. I was at the starting of my hobby of writing
> 
> 4\. I just wanted to write something real bad at that time
> 
> So I apologize before hand if this wasn't as good as I see it to be. Enjoy (if this is good enough)
> 
> -
> 
> Lol, this is my first legit heterosexual work here

He runs. Runs through the streets of a busy Seoul. He can't let this slip from his hands. Twilight's about to happen. He can't miss this. He can't miss her. He sometimes bumps, sometimes dodges people but still, he runs. He has to reach there before twilight happens

Some where in rural area, a girl looks over the sky. She smiles and stands up. She first starts walking and soon picks up speed. She runs along the railing of the road. She speeds up when she sees that the sun's setting. She can't make him wait like this

The boy reaches up to a hill and raises his arm. The girl also reaches a hill and raises the opposite arm. Twilight strikes. They both close their eyes. When they open them again, they're standing in front of each other. They both smile and hug each other

The girl spoke first "Yoonie…" In the crook of his neck

"Eunah…" The boy spoke after a while, nose in her hair

They pull apart just enough to look in each other's eyes. "He can't separate us like this." The girl said quietly, eyes glossy. "We'll just show him that our love is pure and our bond is strong." He spoke while placing a hand on her cheek

The boy and the girl had sessions of body swap a few months prior, making them fall for each other and now, their memories of each other were slowly fading

"Let's exchange something to remember ourselves, OK?" The boy said as he pulled out a hair pin which was more a formal accessory, his eyes were moist but he still pulled a smile and tied her hair in the clip like pin

The girl smiled as she looked up at him in the eyes. The girl pulled out a broach, it was royal purple gem with hints of emerald in it. She clipped it to his chest. The twilight was about to end. They both shared a sad look with a smile. The boy held the girl from her neck gently and locked his lips with her

It was soft and gentle. The kiss was passionate but short lived as twilight ended. They both went unconscious. When both their eyes opened they both were back in their rooms but both of them seemed to remember nothing. They rubbed their heads and straightened themselves up. Both their heads were aching pounds. They felt a huge hole in their chests but life goes on…

______

Years went by. Their head aches ended but the holes remained. They both had questions on how they found the extremely simple yet meaningful accessories

As for the boy, who was then a teenage boy, now a handsome actor in his twenties. Yoon Shi Yoon

"Breaking news! Nation's actor Yoon! Shi! Yoon! Had the release of his action packed film on xx-xx-xxxx. He has starred alongside Tom Hiddleston, portraying a hearty bromance."

The news reporter went on and on as the girl watched, who was a teenager too, now, a beautiful model in her twenties, Seo Eun Ji. 

She was sitting on her white three seats sofa. Face, in confusion, she felt something whenever she heard his name. In that empty hole. She, low key, follows him and is up to date on his tabs. Her frown soon changed into a smile when she saw his movie was block buster

_______

"Model Seo Eun Ji has became the ambassador of big shampoo brand named L'oreal."

"Model Seo Eun Ji to sign contracts for ambassador ships."

Scrolling down his phone's search engine, he found many articles on key word "Seo Eun Ji". He had been her fan from when she started her career. One day after returning from a hectic schedule, he plopped down on his sofa and turned on the TV. A ramp session was going on, he was about to shut it off when a new model had made her debut ramp walk named Seo Eun Ji. That was when he felt it, a warm feeling in the void of his heart

Since then, he had all the information about her on his own. He's always happy about her and for her whenever an article like above crosses his sight. He would have a small smile on his face every time he heard her name. Though he hasn't met her. He feels like he has a connection with her. A deep connection

_______

Another year went by like this. Yoon Shi Yoon had almost finished filming the second part of their action packed bromance film with Tom Hiddleston. They were at a café before filming the last shot. The duo had seemingly become good friends

"So what're you gonna do next when you return to Korea?" Tom asked as he took a seat with Shi Yoon at the farthermost end of the café

Shi Yoon smiled and said, "I'm going to audition for male lead of the drama Seo Eun Ji's debuting in."

Tom laughed and said, "You sure you are not a stalker or any obsessive fan?"

Shi Yoon gave a hearty laugh and said, "No no. Actually, I wanna make her fall for me."

"Because you fell for her?" Shi Yoon was about to take a sip of his coffee. He stopped mid air and said

"I guess." Then Tom said, "Isn't it wrong to make her fall for you against her will? I mean what if she is betrothed to someone else? Wouldn't it make her go through a dilemma?" Tom pinpointed out

Shi Yoon smiled and said, "If you think that's what I was straight going to do, you're wrong. I'll do this drama (serial) because I want to get to know her. If anything you said turns out to be true, then I'll let her go." Shi Yoon said the last sentence with sadness in his eyes. That's when Tom said

"You love her the way I love Zawe right?" Shi Yoon chuckled and said, "You and Zawe are different. What you both have is different."

Tom smiled, "But love remains same. You love her, don't you?" Shi Yoon nodded and said, "Is it weird to say that it feels like I've met her before. It feels so surreal." Tom took a sip of his coffee with his left hand, gold ring shining on his ring finger

"That was what I felt when I found the one." Tom chuckled reminiscing the memories of working opposite Zawe in Betrayal

"We might've to get back soon you know?" They both looked up and saw one of their managers. "When did you come here?" Asked Shi Yoon

"Just now. I'm here to inform that the final shot's being readied up, we have less than 15." Said the manager

They both sighed and finished their coffees and went along with the manager

_______

Seo Eun Ji was sitting at the script reading of a new drama, which will be her debut, named "A Cliché Romantic Drama". She was not told who would be the male lead. Everyone was here except a few people

She was waiting when the door opened she hoped that the male lead was here. She stood up thinking it was the male lead and walked in a handsome male. Eun Ji's breathed stopped. She took a good look at him

He shook his hands with everyone present. Lastly, he came and introduced himself to her

"Nam Joo Hyuk, you must've heard of me." He said with a flirty smile and a wink. Eun Ji felt a spark. Her eyes glowed while looking at his face. She met his hand slowly. Savored the touch and both sat side by side

"I guess the lead's yet to come." Joo Hyuk said. Eun Ji had a frown and she asked

"Aren't you the lead?" Joo Hyuk shook his head. They both had a small chat and Nam Joo Hyuk was flattering her. Just as they were laughing the door opened and in walked Yoon Shi Yoon 

"I apologize as I was stuck in traffic." He gave deep ninety degree bow. When straightened back up he met eyes with the now stood girl, Seo Eun Ji. That was when both of them felt their holes fill up but it was short lived… Yet again as script reading was to start.

Introductions happened and from right to left was Shi Yoon, Eun Ji and Joo Hyuk. The whole time Joo Hyuk was flirting in her ear and Eun Ji was smitten or flattered by him. She kept letting out small giggles and touching his arm. She was all over him. Somehow, Shi Yoon didn't like this at all. He was angry rather… Jealous. He, for some reason, couldn't stand the two together and especially like this. He was also hurt. Knowing deep down in his heart that the cause of her laughter isn't him

_______

Shooting's started. It was the first episode of the cliché drama that had the first kiss of the couple in it. Shi Yoon was amused but Eun Ji was surprised. She felt awkward about kissing on the first episode but Shi Yoon was there to make the first kiss on the first episode easier for her

"Position! Camera roll! Action!" The director shouted in the mic and they began acting. The scene was Eun Ji will be walking on a street side and some goons will come and try to abduct her. Then, out of thin air, Shi Yoon will come to the scene and fight the goons. Impressed, Eun Ji will kiss him

The scene went as wanted now it was time for Eun Ji to kiss him. She was nervous. She was taking steps towards him and nervousness of kissing a complete stranger was evident on her face. She reaches in front him and looks into his eyes. Shi Yoon looks back, with a soft look and it somehow comforts her

She wraps her arms around his neck and a passionate kiss takes place. Shi Yoon & Eun Ji savored this moment for some reason. They parted catching breaths. The both gazed into each other's eyes and

"Cut! Amazing shot Shi Yoon & Eun Ji! Amazing!" The director started gaining their attention as Shi Yoon smiled and Eun Ji blushed with a small smile

_______

The shooting had went well. The only thing Shi Yoon disliked was Eun Ji fawning over Joo Hyuk. The way she would touch his arm while laughing when he cracks a joke

It was the night of the celebration of wrapping up the drama all of the cast and crew had come out to eat dinner. After the celebration, Shi Yoon had thought of confessing his feelings to her but things took a turn for worse

Shi Yoon had taken Eun Ji for a walk afterwards the dinner. They were at Han river's side when Shi Yoon said

"I'll be back with a surprise." He went to buy ice cream for the latter. During this, Joo Hyuk had found her

"Hey, Eun Ji, what are you doing here and alone?" Asked Joo Hyuk. "Oppa! Me, I was taking a walk, why?" Eun Ji doesn't know why she lied but somewhere in her heart she dug it

"Well, a beautiful girl and model like you shouldn't roam around like this. Let me accompany you." Joo Hyuk said with his usual flirty tone

At this point, she had forgotten that Shi Yoon had brought her out. They chit chatted for a mere 3 minutes when Joo Hyuk said

"Eun Ji, I have something to say." Joo Hyuk said a bit serious. "What is it, Oppa?" Added Eun Ji

"I think I like you. Very much." There was left Eun Ji surprised. Joo Hyuk had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. With the beautiful scenery of Han river, colors cascading on the ever flowing river. Eun Ji said

"Oppa, I…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oppa, I… Like you very much too." Eun Ji smiled, unsure a bit. Joo Hyuk let out the breath he was holding in and also broke in to a hearty smile. He intertwined his hand into her's and they started walking. Eun Ji even put her head on his shoulder

All while this was happening, Shi Yoon was standing not too far but not close. He had a cup of now softened ice cream with a ring covered in cream

But what more hurtful was, he was standing there with tears in his eyes and a shattered heart in his chest. As he had told to Tom, if she had someone else, he would let her go

That's what he did, he threw the ice cream cup in the nearby bin and went home

_______

Six months went like this. Shi Yoon was still kind but had short temper outbursts on his makeup artist or manager. He apologised to them afterwards but he still felt bad

Fuel to the fire, the drama was a commercial success. After the drama series ended, everyone was expecting for Yoon Shi Yoon & Seo Eun Ji to date. Some even made shipping fanpages, alas, all those dreams of fans and shippers came to a harsh end when Seo Eun Ji announced that she was dating Nam Joo Hyuk and vice versa

Everyone (his staff) had noticed slight coldness in Shi Yoon's behavior. They asked what the problem was but all they got was

"I'm just tired of work pressure. It's nothing, really." Shi Yoon said with a small smile. They all knew it was something else but they also knew Shi Yoon was one stubborn guy. So, they let it slide for now

_______

"How many times do I have to tell to not to ask me such questions!" Shouted Joo Hyuk

It's been a month since these petty fights started between nation's sweet couple. It was actually nothing at all in the start but slowly, Joo Hyuk started to get irritated when she asked silly questions or something like this or that. He had started to lose his temper a lot nowadays

Then Eun Ji would also shout back. They'd fight, stay salty for a few days and then reconcile like the sweet couple they are. Just a perfect hot n cold couple, right? Wrong.

These petty fights would start on such pathetic things and were frequent. They would yell and throw stuff. It's almost like they both couldn't stand each other's presence

It was too much when one evening Joo Hyuk came Eun Ji's home

"Eun Ji, I have to say something, may I step in?" Eun Ji was seemingly tired but invited his presence in

They both settled in the living room, opposite each other. Eun Ji started

"Oppa, what is it that you decided to make a surprise appearance?" She asked oblivious

Joo Hyuk had tired eyes filled with love and a warm smile on his face. He started

"Eun Ji, what I'm going to say next is probably the best for us so listen to me carefully, OK?" Eun Ji nodded

"Eun Ji, I've reflected on what has been happening these past days between us. I've come to a conclusion that if we really love each other and ourselves, then we should separate for our well beings."

Eun Ji was stunned, she had her mouth hanging open. "I know, it might be hard but we have to do it for both of us to have a peaceful life." Joo Hyuk said with almost glossy eyes

Eun Ji was shocked. Shocked to realise that he was not in love. She was not love. It was timely. They both didn't belong to each other. Somehow, she was happy to break this relationship instead of keeping on this empty relation

She had known it long ago that this would not work but she still gave it a try as you might not know what will happen. She's glad she was proven wrong. She took in a few breaths of relief. She felt light and alive

"It's not like that, Oppa, it's just that, you started this relation and you're ending this, kind of seems play boyish to me." Eun Ji said a bit teasingly

"Aye, it's not like that." Joo Hyuk chuckled. Eun Ji said, "I guess, this is it." She stood up as well as Joo Hyuk

They both were on the door now. Joo Hyuk said

"I'll try and be a more mature and less flirty guy." Eun Ji added, "Good luck!"

"I want to say a few things more." Joo Hyuk said. "You are allowed to go on." "I wanted to apologise, if I acted like a jerk." He said scratching the back of his neck. With an apologetic look

Eun Ji let out a breath of small laugh and said, "Apology accepted. I would also like to apologise for my mistakes."

Joo Hyuk smiled, "Accepted. Also why not we start a friendship?" Joo Hyuk suggested

Eun Ji gave a pondering look as she was deliberating over she should start a friendship or not. She soon broke out a smile, pushed her hand forward and said

"Hello! I'm Seo Eun Ji! I'd like to be your friend!" Joo Hyuk smiled and shook hands with her. "I'm Nam Joo Hyuk! I'd also like to be your friend." After shaking hands, he left with a smile and burden less

That day, Eun Ji, for sure, lost a boyfriend but earned a friend

_______

Months went by and New Years was already here. Past these months what happened in their lives was

The whole Korea was shocked to know that the nation's couple had broken up. Some were delighted, some weren't

Eun Ji lost a boyfriend but earned a good friend. They hang out but their secrets are in

Whereas Shi Yoon, he was low key happy that she broke up with him but had lost all hope as why she would be interested in him. After she'd abandoned him that night. He didn't want to date anyone precisely. He just wanted Eun Ji to be happy. He was sick in love

He would often wander off on thoughts of Eun Ji for hours. He didn't like this, he tried to distract himself by doing lots of different hobbies. Like, painting but drew her face, singing but only sang about her. Finally he had found a hobby which distracted him for the time being, pottery

He made small pots and even sold some of them

_______

Back to New Years, an award function has arrived on New Years night. Obviously the main characters of these three shots will attend

Shi Yoon didn't want to attend this event because he knew Eun Ji will be attending but it was strict orders from his company to every actor and group under it that everyone who works under this company has to attend the New Years award function

Hence, he didn't have any choice left and need to bargain

_______

Red Carpet. Veteran actors and groups had started to arrive. News reporter were on frenzy mode and the hosts of the night were enjoying interviewing actors and groups

When the evening was still young, arrived Nam Joo Hyuk, looking all of a gentleman. Surprisingly, he was linked arms with an actress whom he had worked recently with known as Lee Sung Kyung. The said actor stated that he has fallen for her. The said couple was to tie the knot in the spring of the next year

Next to arrive was, none other than, Seo Eun Ji, flaunting her beautiful self in a neat 80 by 20 royal bun and beautiful dress

The only thing which was making her more mysteriously attractive was the hair pin and coincidentally, it was also the matching contrast with gown

She flaunted her way through red carpet, smiling and waving

One of the next celebrities was, Yoon Shi Yoon. Handsomeness and charisma dripping on his features as a soft smile adorned his lips. He waved and walked through the carpet, hair gelled back making a slight puff and tux

He wore a broach on the right side which was royal purple with hints of Emerald in it. It complimented his tux and facial features

_______

The function started and it was awesome as the new groups had prepared a performance. People enjoyed small chats and snacks provided

But Shi Yoon kept glancing over Eun Ji's table, admiring her beauty

When Shi Yoon's attention would be garnered somewhere else, Eun Ji's eyes would find their way automatically on Shi Yoon

Soon, an award's, which was best on screen couple, nominees were announced, one of them was Shi Yoon and Eun Ji

"And the award goes to…" In the BGM, there were drum rolls as the MC announced

"A Cliché Romantic Drama's Shi Ji!" (Shi Yoon and Eun Ji) Both Shi Yoon and Eun Ji were purely shocked as they both got up and headed towards the stage

Before climbing up, their eyes met, Shi Yoon smiled and offered a hand to her. She smiled back and slid her hand into his

They both slowly climbed up like a graceful and royal couple. Eun Ji & Shi Yoon took the bouquets as the writer came up and took the award

Throughout the further event they sat together, Shi Yoon was alright but Eun Ji was still a bit embarrassed about that night when she left him hanging. They both won awards which were actor of the year and best new actress

_______

After party was being held at a director's big farm house and almost everyone from the award function was there

Shi Yoon was standing by a fountain with a glass of white champagne in his right. He talked and laughed with other actors and actresses

Same did Eun Ji but she was kind of unsettled… Restless for something. Ever since their eyes met at the foot of the stage she wasn't able to get him out of her mind

So to refresh herself, she ventured off to a balcony. Coincidentally, Shi Yoon's gaze fell upon her as she strode her way out. He followed behind but with a refill in his own and a new glass of white champagne

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" Asked Shi Yoon as he came and stood beside her. She was gazing deep into the sky but didn't flinch as Shi Yoon's voice had a soft husk and warmth. Instead, she had curves up of her lips

"Champagne?" Shi Yoon asked as he lifted his hand before her. "Guess I can't say no, can I?" Shi Yoon shrugged playfully. Eun Ji giggled and took the glass from his hand as their fingers brushed and electricity just went running under their skin. Now both had Scarlett cheeks. They both looked away for a moment

Eun Ji broke the ice. "Oppa, I have something to say." Shi Yoon looked at her with eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry about that night when I'd left you hanging."

Shi Yoon smiled letting out a breath and said taking a sip of his champagne, "Ahh, I've already forgiven you for that, considering that you were happy in that moment, I walked away. No need to be sorry for that besides I can't stay angry at you for long."

This time Eun Ji looked at him when he was gazing on the horizon and asked, "Why can't you stay angry at me for long?"

Shi Yoon looked back at her and said, "Do I really need to say it?" She nodded, Shi Yoon giggled and said half truth, "Because you're cute." Eun Ji let out a giggle and said, "Oppa, I know that's not the complete truth."

With that being said she looked at him and locked eyes with him. Both stopped for a moment. The world turned hazy around them and they couldn't see anyone else than each other

"It's because I love you." Shi Yoon blurted out. Eun Ji's eyes widened a bit as her heart felt like it was filling the void which was there for years. She gasped a little and averted her gaze as she placed a hand on her heart and turned pink

Her heart was hammering in her chest now and Shi Yoon had also turned away, looking Scarlett. "I-I'm sorry." Shi Yoon said awkwardly. "No, don't be. Actually…" They both turned to each other, with empty champagne glasses as Eun Ji said

"I… Like you too." Eun Ji smiled as she said while averting her gaze and softly smiling. Shi Yoon looked at her, small smile on his face too. Suddenly he took the glass from her hand and placed both nearby on a table

"Then, you won't mind me doing this." Shi Yoon leaned in, almost to the point their lips were to connect. Their breaths hit each other's lips. Eun Ji's heart was again hammering in her chest. "May I?" Shi Yoon asked like a gentleman. Eun Ji looked into his eyes and locked lips with him

They both had a passionate and fulfilling kiss. Shi Yoon holding her by her waist as she had her arms wrapped around his neck

When they parted something came flooding back to their minds…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'He' in the last chapter is referred to the one and only deity. He wanted to test their love and bond so he made them go through these hardships. When they both passed them… Further, will be explained in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

When they both had parted and looked in each other's eyes, flashback of their hazy teens flooded back

Beautiful memories of their just blossomed youth, their eyes were starting to fill when the broach glowed and they both looked at it and were dazed as a memory started playing in both their minds

_______

"Mum! I'll be back by evening, OK?" Young Eun Ji shouted as she tied her shoe laces and picked her bag

"But where are you going at least tell me!" Her mother shouted back from the kitchen. Eun Ji smiled and shouted back, "I have a friend to visit in Seoul!"

"Just be back before nightfall!" She smiled at her mum's leniency. "Love you mum! Bye!" And the door closing sound echoed as her mother was smiling in the kitchen while layering Napa cabbage Kimchi

Eun Ji arrived at the train station on time and hopped in a train. She had her head against the window of the train as she gazed out on the landscape, after a tunnel, the trees changed into tall buildings and busy roads

She got out the train on Seoul station and exactly at 4:15 pm climbed in a crowded train. She was sticking to door when her eyes found the one

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me." With that phrase she made her way to him. She was now standing in front of him. All pink

He was busy in phone texting some one as she started, "Shi Yoon Oppa… Shi Yoon Oppa… Shi Yoon Oppa." She whispered quiet and softly. After the third try Shi Yoon looked up

"Yes?" He whispered. Eun Ji smiled and said pointing towards herself. "It's me, don't you remember me?" She had pink cheeks and a soft smile. Shi Yoon tilted his head to the side a bit and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know you." Eun Ji's smile dropped and an embarrassed look over came her face as she apologised. She averted her gaze, cheeks now Scarlett

The train took a turn and there was push. Eun Ji was shoved into Shi Yoon's chest as there was no room left to stand. She was turning Crimson as their thoughts ran

"He doesn't remember me." Eun Ji was thinking while Shi Yoon, "Weird girl."

Soon the train came to a halt and people alongside Eun Ji started to get off. Something Shi Yoon bugged him to ask her name

She was already steps further when Shi Yoon took two big steps, held her wrist and asked

"May I ask your name?" People were pushing by, his grip on her wrist fell weak and he eventually let her go but a shout was heard

"Eun Ji! My name is Seo Eun Ji!" And haziness then blackness

_______

"Y- Yoonie?" Eun Ji asked hesitantly, she couldn't believe her eyes. The one who was standing there was none other than her Yoonie

Her face was in disbelief, mouth ajar but over all she was happy. She had her hand against his chest. Tears glowing in her eyes

Whereas Shi Yoon. Purely shocked, his handsome and sharp features were adorned by mixed emotions. Tears in his eyes but a look of happiness. Holding her tight from her waist

"It's been a long time, Eunah." Shi Yoon said in a soft husk. "10! 9! 8!" They both looked down and saw people in the front yard counting down for New Years. They both smiled and looked back at each other

"I guess, we should kiss when the clock strikes." Shi Yoon said. Eun Ji giggled and said, "You really believe in those things?"

"I guess, besides I always feel like kissing you." Eun Ji, then, said, "Then I shall fulfill this wish of yours tonight." She said in a seducing way and leaned in so that their noses touched

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" The crowd cheered as fireworks happened, people clinked glasses of champagne and many kissed too

When the count finished and new year was heard, their eyes were closed, their lips connected in a soft and passionate kiss

People were all having fun when one of the directors, looked up and said

"Hey! Look there! It's Yoon Shi Yoon & Seo Eun Ji!" Everyone looked and cheered at the kissing couple

They both parted soon and people's cheering garnered their attention

They both were embarrassed as they realized they kissed in front of a crowd. Shi Yoon's hand was in his hair and Eun Ji first buried her face in her hand then in Shi Yoon's chest. He let out a breathy laugh as he wrapped his arms around her

It was the best New Years

_______

Months passed after revelation of their dating. Mostly it was supported by their fandom and netizens. Shi Yoon was thinking of proposing

Yes, the ring on the ice cream, he saved it for this one moment

It was now Summer, they had concluded on taking a vacation, together. They'd went to Switzerland to shed off some heat of Korea

Their vacation was going good pretty far but an argument had brewed between them

"We are here on a vacation, Yoonie! You're not supposed to focus on your phone! You're supposed to focus on the surroundings and on me!" Shouted Eun Ji, standing on the other side of the bed

"Well, I'm equally focusing on you and the beautiful environment surrounding us! It's just that I got an email from a director, he wants me to sign up for a thriller movie! I couldn't help but respond!" Shi Yoon stated in a controlled loud volume

"Oh! Now, your career became more important than me! Than us!" Scoffed Eun Ji as tears filled in her eyes. She turned away

Shi Yoon realized she was crying and went to her. He came in front of her but she was constantly turning away. "Love, I-" Shi Yoon was interrupted by Eun Ji. "Save that. Don't talk to me until the end of this vacation." Eun Ji took her purse and stormed out

Shi Yoon had guilty face. As soon as the sound of a shutting door was heard, the guilt was transformed into a smirk. Shi Yoon knew what was gonna happen. Things were going according to the plan

Twilight was about to strike. Eun Ji was standing on the river bank, her feet dipped in the water. Her arms were crossed against her chest, she had her eye lids closed, breathing in the smell of river. The air caressed her face and hair in a beautiful way

Shi Yoon came and stood beside her. He also closed his eyes and took the air in. Feeling it. The air also caresses his features and hair beautifully

"Remember when on that day, twilight was about strike, how we ran crazily for each other? At how we knew our memories of each other were fading. How we vowed to each other and to God, that we'll prove that our love is true. He erased our memories and put us through the hardship of separation and memory loss. We were like total strangers. We felt a void in our hearts. How those voids would fill up when we both were near each other, I still wonder."

Shi Yoon said still eyes closed, while Eun Ji opened her eyes and looked at him. A curious look on her face. The air still caressing them

"If our love wasn't true, we would've gone our separate ways but I guess the Deity was kind. He treasures love as he has created it and put in the hearts of humans. The Deity from the start knew our love was true. That's why that night, we were brought together."

Eun Ji's eyes were moist, the setting sun complimenting her big beautiful browns

"The fact the every couple fights is true. They reconcile too. What happened between us this afternoon was all a set up."

Now, Shi Yoon opened his eyes and looked down to her height, in her eyes

"Because, I have an important question to ask."

Eun Ji was a bit confused. A set up? For what? What was he gonna do?

She had questions running around her mind when the twilight happened, Shi Yoon got down on one knee, pulled out a royal blue box. He opened it as Eun Ji covered her face in astonishment

"The love of my life, my soulmate, would you like to grow old with me?" Shi Yoon asked ever so sweetly

Eun Ji was still surprised and taking a while. Twilight was passing. Shi Yoon said, "Hurry up, my knee's hurting."

Eun Ji let out a giggle and said with teary eyes, a smile on her face, "Yes, I would like to grow old with you, Shi Yoon."

She, ever so smoothly, slid her left hand into his right as he got up and slid the ring on her finger. Shi Yoon, then, looked in her eyes for a moment and locked lips with her as Twilight passed

|End|

**Author's Note:**

> I am publishing this here and now because
> 
> 1\. I really wanted to upload some kind of a work here (I love both my fan fiction accounts that's why) (I just love uploading)
> 
> 2\. I couldn't control the urge to upload this
> 
> 3\. I felt like this was underrated where I first posted this
> 
> (I know why this is underrated)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
